wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Flame
Flame is a red SkyWing and a false dragonet of destiny whose parents are in the Talons of Peace. He is the only false dragonet Morrowseer was certain he would use as a substitute, and he is the replacement of Glory, who was originally a last-minute replacement of the broken SkyWing egg. Personality Flame has been shown to be nasty, cruel and uncaring; he enjoys setting Squid on fire and told Ochre and Fatespeaker he wished they would die. However, he is very loving to his mother, and Sunny believes he was nicer around dragons who actually cared about him. He is shown to have interest in being an assassin. However, he seemed bothered when the NightWings killed a group of SkyWings, and this reveals that he has empathy for his tribe. Biography The Hidden Kingdom In the prologue, Flame practice fights with the other false dragonets. In the epilogue, when Ochre moans that he wants to die, Flame brings up that he also wants him to die. When Fatespeaker has a "vision", he says that he wants her to die, too. The Dark Secret Flame first appears when he is introduced to Starflight with the other dragonets. He "votes" for him to replace Fatespeaker, and appears smug when Morrowseer says that he is the only one that will not be replaced. Morrowseer orders them to kill Starflight, and Viper and he ask if they can kill Fatespeaker instead. During the chase, he catches up to Starflight very quickly, but is taken to the dungeons along with Ochre for "trying to kill a NightWing dragonet," and Morrowseer has to eventually let them out. While in jail, he meets Deathbringer. He later sneaks away to talk to him to ask him what it takes to be an assassin. However, he is then annoyed by Deathbringer's mooning over Glory. During a practice fight with the other dragonets, he is ordered to fight Fatespeaker, and Viper joins in. After Starflight rams into Viper to save Fatespeaker, Viper accidentally hits Flame with her poisonous barb before falling into a river of lava. Morrowseer is horrified that Flame is hurt. Starflight knows the cure, but doesn't speak up. Later, Starflight and Fatespeaker carry Flame out of the healers to go through the portal to the rainforest claiming to have orders from the NightWing queen. He is taken to the healers and is treated with cactus juice - the same Sunny used for the critically injured Webs. The Brightest Night Flame spends a majority of the time in the healer's hut, making a quick recovery. However, his injury would scar, and the dragonet did not want to be seen that way. When he was asked to guide Sunny and Tsunami to the Talons of Peace's camp, he threw a bowl of mangoes at them, refusing to let anyone see his face. Sunny and Tsunami leave with Ochre, and when they arrive at the camp, they are greeted by Nautilus, Riptide, Avalanche, and an unknown SandWing and IceWing. Flame, who was apparently following Sunny and Tsunami, appears in the sky, and dives for his mother when she calls his name. He buries his head into her neck, and sobs. Sunny mentions feeling pity for him, and Riptide explains that his mother was furious when Morrowseer took him, along with the False Dragonets, to the Night Kingdom. Sunny and Tsunami leave, and Avalanche and Flame were still embracing on the beach. Gallery SkyWing.jpg 500px-SkyWing.jpg|SkyWing Viperflameochre copy.png|Art by Hawkyfootwarrior The False Dragonets2.jpg|Flame is bottom leftmost Skywings.jpg|Flame is bottom leftmost Screen Shot 2014-01-31 at 11.26.39 AM.png ColoredSkyWing.jpg RouxSkyWing.jpg|Colored by NikkiMcCloud, lineart by Joy Ang RecoloredSkyWing.png|Another colored SkyWing by NikkiMcCloud, lineart by Joy Ang Category:Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:False Dragonets Category:Talons of Peace